Backwards Reflection
by Billie Jukes
Summary: Skulker accidently knocks Danny through a portal to another world where everyone is the same, yet different. Dash is a geek? Sam's a cheerleader? Ghosts don't exist? And since Jack and Maddie aren't inventors, how will Danny get home
1. Twilight zone music playing

Disclaimer: No own, no sue

$S scenechange

Backwards Reflection

Chapter1: Throught the Portal

"Ghost child, at long last you will be mine"

"Not today Skulker, and not ever" Danny shot a few ecto blasts at the Ghostworld's greatest hunter. Skulker dodged the blasts, the green energy hitting the Fenton portal. The energy in the gateway turned reversed direction and turned from green to blue.

Not that either combatant noticed, as caught up as they were in the struggle. In fact, they didn't notice until Skulker Threw Danny off him, accidentally throwing him into the blue portal…

$S

Danny screamed as he fell into the infinite blueness. Usually he was deposited into the ghost zone quickly, but now he couldn't see an end to this strange blueness. What if he fell like this forever?

With a flash the young halfa was dumped on the floor. The portal swirled for a few moments and disappeared. Danny looked around, expecting to see the ghost zone. Instead he looked like he was in…a normal room?

"Okaaaay, this is new?"

He heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Not wanting to be charged on b&e, Danny turned invisible.

"Is there anyone there Jack?" _Mom?_

The light flickered on and Jack Fenton entered the room, a baseball bat in hand. Wait? Was he wearing…..a suit and tie?

"No Maddie, no sign of an intruder." Jack relaxed "Must have been the house settling"

"Like, maybe it was a visitor from the other side, trying to make contact"

Jack sighed. "Jazz, how often do we have to tell you there's no such thing as ghosts" he flicked the light off and left the empty room.

Empty that is, except for the still invisible halfa, who was frozen in shock.

"_Oh dear God"_ thought Danny "_I just fell into the Twilight Zone_"


	2. Danny meet Danny

AN: Okay, while typing this I just realize this is gonna get way confusing with the Dannys. DannyP represents our resident halfa, DannyH represents his counterpart.

$S

_Okay, so what now? I'm trapped in a parallel dimension with absolutely no clue how to get back. I need help, but from who?"_

_Well I guess if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?_

$S

_Figures there wouldn't be an intruder. It's not like anything interesting ever happens to me anyway_ thought Danny Fenton as he trudged to his room. _Normal life, normal parents, my sister's a little weird, but please! Could one not-boring thing happen to me!_

He opened his room and turned on the light. Immediately a hand clasped over his mouth. Oh god, it was an intru...der? Danny's eyes widened as he saw himself, holding a finger to his lips, indicating silence.

"I need your help" the other him said, taking his hand from his mouth

_Scratch what I just said_ "Who are you?"

"I'm kinda…you. From another dimension. I fell through a portal and have absolutely no clue how to get back home."

"I need to sit down" DannyH plopped down on the end of the bed "This is just too weird."

DannyP sighed. _The strange thing is I don't find this strange at all. Just another day in the life._

DannyH's mind was on other things. _I don't believe this. It's like some bad comic book. Snap out of it Fenton! Isn't this what you always wanted? For something amazing to happen?_ _You got your wish, prove yourself worthy of it._ "Okay, tell me everything, from the top…"

$S

"Anyway, I hid when I heard footsteps, because I didn't want to look like a burglar, and then _Dad_ walked in, but he looked so different, I freaked. Dad told me the portal was supposed to link our worlds to other ones, so I figured I was in another dimension or something." DannyP finished his (somewhat edited) version of what had happened. He had left out that Skulker was a ghost (instead painting him as an intruder) and his own powers.

DannyH whistled. "Wow, your parents are inventors, huh. That's cool. In this world Mom and Dad work for this business firm. Suits, ties, meetings, the whole shebang. Then they come how, heat something up for dinner, watch the news, and go to bed. This family would be totally boring if not for Jazz." In response to DannyP's raise eyesbrow he added. "You should see her room, blacklight, psychedelic posters, crystals, she's stuck in the seventies or something. And she has this ghost fixation, she always trying to 'make contact with the other side'. He shook his head. "It drives Mom and Dad up the wall. I mean, we're talking two people who never let their children believe in Santa."

"Wow…." _This really is the twilight zone_ thought DannyP.

DannyH smiled apologetically, "Went off on a bit of a rant, didn't I. It just bugs me. Growing up, Mom and Dad never let me believe in anything, but I always wanted to believe in something. I never stopped wishing that something amazing would happen. Something strange that they couldn't just explain away"

"Well, be careful what you wish for" _because you never know when Desiree is listening in_ "Any ideas on how to get me home?"

DannyH thought a moment. "I can't help, but one of my best friends is a total science nerd. He may be able to figure something out"

DannyP smiled _Tuck_

$S – The next morning

"Danny, time for school" Maddie's voice called through the hallway of the Fenton Homestead.

"I'm up" came two voices, actually the same voice in stereo. There was a pregnant silence, but Maddie didn't seem to notice and walked away.

One sigh of relief later, DannyH pulled the sheets away from the side of his bed, revealing DannyP beneath it. "So it wasn't a dream, there really is another me"

"Yep" yawned DannyP. "It all happened. I'll repeat the question I asked last night. Now what?"

"Well, Jazz and I go to school and Mom and Dad go to work. There's a tree house out back. I'll bring my friends over after school. We'll meet there. You just have to be in the treehouse by two."

"Got it" DannyP yawned again "I think I'm just gonna sleep a little while longer."

His counterpart looked concerned. "Are you sure your okay sleeping _under_ the bed"

"You bet" _Truthfully, I can't remember the last time I got a full nights sleep…_

$S

After few more hours sleep and a nice quiet breakfast, DannyP headed out to the tree house (invisible of course, he didn't need anyone asking him why he wasn't in school). He felt a pang of jealousy when he saw the years worn sign hanging off "Built by Jack and Danny" _Your parents may be workaholics, but at least they're home on the weekends. At least they take the time to do stuff with you. And I'd bet dollars to doughnuts you've never had to worry about _your_ mom aiming an ecto-bazooka at your head!_

Danny, with months practice, forced back the tears that threatened to spill over. How he _hated_ being the halfa. It was bad enough just dealing with the ghosts, but this whole "Public Enemy #1" thing was too much. Almost every night he would quit, promise himself that this was the last time, that he wasn't sticking his neck out for the city of Amity Park anymore. But then he'd here screams of terror, or a cry for help, and before he knew it, he had gone ghost.

Maybe that was why he hadn't told his other self about his superpowers. Because it was nice for once to not be answerable as the town hero. This Amity Park didn't need 'Danny Phantom', and it certainly wouldn't have any 'Inviso-Bill' wanted posters. _Whoever came up with that name needs to be shot…_thought Danny as he settled back for another nap in the treehouse.

$S

"You guys aren't going to believe this" said DannyH, practically skipping towards the treehouse.

His female companion rolled her eyes "Would you just tell us what you have up there?"

"Would you believe another version of me from a parallel dimension?"

His other friends snerked. "The odds of that are worse than the odds of me being captain of the football team." He said, entering some data into his PDA

"Yet still better than the odds of you getting a date"

"Hey!"

They reached the treehouse and DannyH eagerly climbed up, his friends following him.

"Guys, I want you to meet the other me. Danny, I want you to meet my best friends, Dash Baxter and Paulina Rodreguiz

$S$S

AN: And thus DannyP's brain was broke. To quote the weekenders: "It's the backwards crazy world where cats chase dogs and sitcoms are funny" I know DannyP sleeps a lot in this, I figure he's got a few months to catch up on.

Supernatural Chick: # reels you in# I actually managed to update soon! For once…

Riverfox: DannyH is simply not a superhero. He doesn't have powers and he craves excitement. DannyP has the powers, but is exhausted, especially emotionally. Yeah, I'm gonna have fun with Jazz in this.

Dplover: I had a really bad day, I came home to find a death threat in my review box. I don't know why is made me incredible happy, but it did! Tanks for the smile, and my first positive death threat grins

Dremia: Everyone in the parallel dimension is, in at least one way, the opposite of how they are in the cannon (not necessarily in every aspect though). And I have something planned for everyone except Valerie, hwose being difficult.

marie lebeau: I hope you do read more of it! And review, reviews make my day!

The Halfa Wannabe: I hope the future chapters get a good reaction too.


End file.
